Hoy la vi
by Pho-13
Summary: Después de 19 años de no saber de ella, la vuelve a encontrar en la calle. Pero es diferente. Se ve triste, se ve herida. HHr, porque sabemos lo que es el amor. Reviews! SPOILERS DH!


Hola a todos!!  
Este es el primer fic que publico después de mucho tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review ya sea para criticar constructivamente el fic o para pedir explicaciones xDD

_Dedicado a todos los que creemos en el amor verdadero a pesar de DH y de Rowling..._

**Disclaimer:** Evidentemente, yo no soy J.K. Rowling, porque si lo fuera Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos al final y Voldemort se hubiera muerto de un modo más espectacular. Además yo si sé lo que es el amor ideal. De cualquier modo, los personajes le pertenecen a ella y la canción al amadísimo cubano Pablo Milanés... si pueden, les recomiedo que bajen la canción. Eso si, Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro a pesar de todos los Weasley que quieran.

Song Fic HHr  
Song: Hoy la vi // Pablo Milanés  
**SPOILERS SEPTIMO LIBRO  
**

Hoy la vi. Fue muy extraño verla así. La vi llorando, la vi triste. Juraría que vi un cardenal en su brazo derecho y otro en su ojo izquierdo. No me vio, por supuesto, se siguió de largo sin siquiera ver a los lados, con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como abrazándose, como protegiéndose de algo. Sólo yo la vi. Estoy seguro de que era ella. Aún recuerdo sus manos, su andar, su figura, su cabello. Pero no reconocí su rostro. Ese semblante tan lastimero no era propio de ella, nunca la había visto así, ni en sus peores noches.

Ginny tampoco la vio, no supo que era ella; simplemente se limitó a mirarla por encima del hombro y sonrió con crueldad, como regodeándose de su propia felicidad, me apretó un poco la mano y siguió su camino con la frente alta, aún sonriendo. Hice una mueca. A veces Ginny podía ser muy desalmada con la gente. Aún así, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella era la mujer para mi, compasiva, amable, honesta, bella en todos los sentidos. Una mujer excepcional. Como mi madre. Y todos eran felices con lo nuestro, todos nos apoyaban y nos aceptaban juntos, desde el primer momento. Recuerdo su sonrisa radiante el día en que besé a Ginny por primera vez, recuerdo que lucía contenta, pero un brillo inusual en sus ojos me indicaba que no era feliz del todo. Brillo que juraría vi en sus ojos hoy, pues creo que si bien no supo quien era, si reparó en mí. Y pensar que en mis años solo, antes de regresar con Ginny la última vez, estuve obsesionado con ella.

_Hoy la vi,  
Y recordé la historia de un pedazo de mi vida  
En que abrí  
La primavera bruta de mis años al amor._

Siempre estuvo a mi lado y me acostumbré a su presencia; me apoyó y me quiso como la hermana que no tuve. Ella fue mi única familia y llegué a creer que me había enamorado de ella y que ella se había enamorado de mi. Fueron años magníficos, tardes en las que no hacíamos más que mirar el ocaso tendidos en la suave arena de las playas del Caribe; noches de copas y baile que acababan en la cama y los días despertando uno al lado del otro con la certeza de que aunque el mundo se viniera abajo, ella estaba ahí conmigo y yo con ella, aferrado a su desnudez, a su amor. Pero un día Ginny volvió a mi vida y el monstruo que sentía en mis entrañas reapareció para hacer jirones mi corazón con una furia impresionante. Justo el día en que le juré que ella sería la única en mi vida, aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Ginny volviera, pues la herida que había dejado seguía abierta y ardía a pesar de los cuidados que ella me daba.

Ya habíamos dejado muy atrás el punto en el que nos cruzamos cuando Ginny me miró y sonrió con una sonrisa franca, brillante. Vi sus ojos fijamente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Sus castaños orbes me recordaban vagamente a los de ella. Pero no eran iguales. Los de ella transmitían franqueza, tranquilidad, respuestas y cariño. Los de Ginny estaban llenos de admiración, de dudas, de recelo. Había veces en que no los reconocía. Me miraban enojados, furiosos. No entendía por qué.

—Estás pensando otra vez en ella¿verdad? —me preguntó soltándome de pronto.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Piensas en ella —dijo de nuevo con los ojos vidriosos.  
—¿En quién?  
—En ella… —dijo señalando hacia atrás— la acabamos de ver.

Me helé un segundo. Entonces sí la había reconocido. Sí era ella. Y la había mirado de ese modo. Miré ceñudo a Ginny.

—¿Por qué, Harry? —dijo Ginny mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos— ¿Qué no te basto yo?

_Junto a ti, mi futuro de sueños llené,  
Logré identificar tu belleza y el mundo al revés;  
Nos miraban de muy buena fe,  
Nada cruel existía, si yo te veía, reía después._

No podía contestarle… negué con la cabeza mientras retrocedía lentamente. Me giré y empecé a correr. Ginny gritaba mi nombre y corría tras de mi. Pero no me importó. Era ella. Sí era ella. Pero no estaba como yo la recordaba. Tenía un rostro triste, demacrado. Sonreí al ver una mata de pelo castaño delante de mí. Intenté gritar su nombre. Pero no lo recuerdo. ¡Dios, no recuerdo su nombre¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Ella seguía impasible, sin inmutarse siquiera, sin acelerar el paso. Seguía caminando con toda la calma del mundo. Le di alcance. Ginny gritaba tras de mi, la gente nos miraba. Ella giró la cara y vi con claridad el dolor que reflejaba.

—Hola —musité.

No me contestó. Me miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Esos ojos. Esos ojos sí los reconocía. Podía saber de quien eran aún en la penumbra. Parecía que llevaba meses sin sonreír pues se tardó en hacer una mueca como sonrisa. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado y su nariz era ligeramente diferente. Se tapó la cara con una mano y pude ver cicatrices en su brazo. Dejé de sonreír. Ya no oía a Ginny. Ya no sabía nada. La ira empezaba a acumularse en mi cuerpo al ver las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo como manchas en una escultura.

—No me mires, Harry —me dijo con la mitad de la cara aún cubierta—. Olvídate de mi rostro.  
—¿Quién…?  
—Fue mi culpa, Harry —susurró con miedo.  
—¿Fue tu culpa que te golpearan? —la ira se notaba en mi voz. Cerré un puño.  
—Sí, Harry… yo… Yo lo hice…

Alcé mi puño con furia y le atesté un golpe al edificio que tenía a mi izquierda. Pude ver el horror en sus ojos castaños cuando alcé el brazo. Una solitaria lágrima salió de su morado ojo izquierdo y suspiró profundamente. Sollozando me tomó la mano herida y examinó con cuidado el corte en mis nudillos. De repente un extraño calor se extendió desde mi mano hasta mi pecho y retiré mi mano de las de ella. La alcé de nuevo sin querer y pude ver cómo se cubría la cabeza con los brazos y me miraba con aprensión.

_Desperté la mañana en que no pudo ser  
No sin antes jurar que si no era contigo, jamás,  
Que esta herida me habría de matar,  
Y heme aquí¡qué destino!,  
Que ni el nombre tuyo pude recordar._

—¿Fue Ron? —pregunté. Me miró atónita, bajó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya te dije que fue mi culpa.  
—No me vengas con eso, por favor —le dije alzando la voz. Ella alzó la cara y me enfrentó con furia.  
—¡Es la verdad! —me gritó— ¡Yo fui la culpable!  
—¿Qué hiciste?  
—Yo… yo acepté ir con él… es mi culpa que me veas así…  
—¿Pero por qué?

De repente miró horrorizada algo detrás de mi. Se cubrió la mitad de la cara con el pelo y retrocedió. Intenté acercarme y ella comenzó a correr.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Harry —me gritó mientras se alejaba.  
—¿Dime qué pasó? —le grité a lo lejos.  
—No puedo.

—Vamos a casa, Harry. Tenemos toda la noche para arreglarlo —me susurró Ginny con una mueca de furia en el rostro. Miró a la mujer que se alejaba lo más rápido que sus magulladas piernas le permitían y sonrió con satisfacción.

Sí, hoy la vi. Como nunca creí que la vería. La vi sola, indefensa, triste. La vi resentida con la vida, la vi con ganas de llorar, la vi horrorizada, la vi herida. La vi golpeada. Espero no volver a verla, no así. Quiero verla contenta, quiero verla reír. Quiero que ella sea feliz. Hoy la vi como espero nunca ver a ninguna mujer. Hoy la vi, no creí que fuera ella, pero era ella. Triste, sola, herida. Era una mujer que no quiero recordar. No así. Era una Hermione diferente. Muchos años, diferente.

_Hoy la vi,  
Y tenía un rostro ajeno al que yo amaba;  
El que dan  
Unos años de no ser feliz_


End file.
